The bird and the bat
by CyberD
Summary: For Kuronue fate is a never ending cycle of death and rebirth. Just how will his life end this time around?


Angel: Wow! I got the 5 reviews for my life as ayaa-chan on the first day! Anywho, this little one shot is the story of how Kuro-chan and Mindy-chan met/died. And I apologize for taking so long to get this one posted.

I own nothing!

Mr. Lawyer: (whispers )

Angel: Oh wait! Scratch that. According to Mr. Lawyer I do own Mindy-chan. Also, if you want a better discription of Fleance, think of Erie Yuki from Gravitation. If you don't know what Gravitation is, then shame on you! I mean who doesn't like shows about gay pop stars and novelists. … I don't own them either. …. Ok I'm done with my ranting! On to the Story!

* * *

Paris, France 

A young man by the name of Fleance headed down the streets of Paris. He had blond hair and gold eyes and seemed to be about 24 years old. He turned down a side street with no real destination in mind.

"Fleance." A voice called from above him. He looked up to see a man calling out a window.

"yes?" Fleance answered. The man did not reply but dropped a small bag down, which Fleance caught with no problem at all.

"for your services." He said. Fleance looked up at him with a cocky grin.

"add lunch and I'll tell you the details." The man motioned for Fleance to come up. And in a split second he was up the stairs and in the apartment.

"So you took care of Phillip without much trouble then?" the man (whose name is Frederick, by the way) said refearing to late French mob boss. Fleance nodded and continued with his tale of the assassination.

"of course," Fleance leaned back once finished, " I picked up a few bonuses as well." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright red gem. Frederick's eyes widened at the sight.

"amazing."

"you want it?" Fleance asked.

"what's the catch." Frederick eyed Fleance with suspicion.

"50,000 euro." Fleance said flatly. Frederick looked at the gem then back to Fleance.

"10,000."

"deal." Fleance handed over the gem and tucked the money inside his coat when he felt a presence near by. He looked over at the window just in time to see a shadow fly by. _Someone's watching, _he thought.

"I've gotta go Frederick." The said man nodded as Fleance walked over to the door and left. He made his way into the forest and stopped at a clearing that ended suddenly before dropping 125 feet into a ragging river.

"you can come out now." He said to the figure that had been following him.

"10,000 euro for a fake gem…not bad. You'd make a pretty good con artist. But that's just another branch of thievery, eh kuronue?" a female voice teased before she dropped out of the tree.

"Not another bounty hunter!" he said in mock fear. He looked at her then smiled, "at least you're cute. What's your name sweetheart?" She glared at him, then smirked.

"I suppose its only fair that you know the name of the person who kills you this time and collecting the reward for both kuronue and Fleance. My name is Midoriko."

"I see…Well then Mindy-chan, shall we?" he bowed to her in mockery. She clenched her fist.

"Do. NOT. Call. Me. Mindy-chan." She hissed. Midoriko drew a sword and took a fighting stance. Kuronue pulled a scyth out of seemingly thin air but remained in a calm, almost relaxed, position.

"ladies first." He said. Midoriko charged at him, but he blocked with the blunt side of his scyth.

"Tsk. Tsk. Mindy-chan. If you want to collect that bounty you'll have to try harder than that. There's no way you'll beat me if that's all you got." They broke apart and tins time kuronue sent his weapon flying at her. Midoriko jumped in the tree to avoid it.

"look again dollface." Kuronue called up to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the scyth headed back in her direction._ He can control it with his energy,_ she though. She jumped down and the scyth just barely missed its chance to decapitate her arm. She looked down at the flow of blood that started at her shoulder.

"too bad. Just a scratch. You'll have to do better than that to beat me." she mocked.

"that was just a warning." Kuronue pulled the scyth back to his hand. The hours passed and still the two continued fighting. When they finally did collapse on the ground they were exhausted, wounded and had definiatly seen better days.

"When I get up, you're dead." Midoriko said.

"oh shut up will you." Kuronue rolled over on his back. He could practicly feel the ground sacking along with his body. No wait! The ground really was shacking!

"you feel that?" Midoriko asked.

"yeah." Kuronue opened his eyes and looked up at the ………thing. It was a large, gray, 10 feet tall, 15 feet wide thing.

"Ruso get lunch today. Ruso get dinner too. Ruso like food." The thing said in a loud booming voice. _Great! First bamboo, then a car, then a nuclear bomb, now I get to be eaten!_, kuronue thought sarcasticly to himself. He looked over to yell at Midoriko but was stunned into sielence as she turned into a little creature in a poof of smoke. (A/N: think of Shi-shi without the horns. You know the little critter he turns into.) once the smoke cleared kuronue got a good view and recognition hit him.

"You're a BIRD!" he laughed though his laughter soon turned into a moan as he had shattered a few ribs.

"oh shut up!" her voice was only slightly higher pitched. But kuronue stopped laughing as an idea came to him.

"hey mindy-chan. You can fly right?" he asked quietly.

"yeah."

"can you create a diversion for me?"

"why? So you can high tail it outta here?"

"No so we can get rid of lumpy over there." Midoriko seemed to notice the large moving pile of rock for the first time. The said pile of rock was currently pulling out trees and creating a large bonfire.

"you owe me. and I'm still gonna kill you." She pushed herself up, with some difficulty, and flew off. Kuronue quickly got to work. He threw his scythes around the trees, weaving them in and out and around Ruso's feet. He motioned for Midoriko to come back down and the two of them pulled on the wire. Ruso went crashing over the cliff. Mindoriko hopped over to the side and peared over.

"well that was nice." He though bitterly. He had used all of his energy with that little stunt. Midoriko was talking to him. He knew she was, he just couldn't hear her. He slowly stumbled over to her. She had lost so much blood.

_Well at least I'm not dieing alone. If I can find somewhere to rest I might not die at all._ He thought. But he still couldn't hear a thing and his vision was getting worse. And just as he reached midoriko, ……he tripped and fell. Causing them both to fall over the side of the cliff to meet the same fate as Ruso.

When kuronue finally came to he was looking down at he body of Fleance.

"Aw Damnit! Not again! ….well looks like I'm off to find a new body." He thought as his spirit flew off before the ferry girl came.

* * *

Midoriko expected to wake to a pounding headache after that stupid bat **tripped **and caused them to fall. But as it was, she felt no pain at all. Until she saw her body that is.. 

_Eh……THAT STUPID BAT KILLED ME! _she thought of all sorts of really evil and cruel things she could do to him, then remember that she was dead and couldn't do any of them.

"Aw Damnit! Not again! ….well looks like I'm off to find a new body."

That's right! The bat cheated death many times before. If I follow him, then I could live to carry out my revenge! So Midoriko the spirit stealthly followed Kuronue the spirit. Neither knowing the horrible plot fate had set up for them. 

THE END!


End file.
